eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der sechste Band der deutschen Taschenbuchausgabe und somit der zweite Teil des dritten Bandes von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Storm of Swords. Klappentext Unheilvolle Ruhe herrscht in den Sieben Königslanden. Die Lage in Westeros stabilisiert sich, ein endgültiger Sieg der herrschenden Lennisters ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Allmählich kehren Gesetz und Ordnung in weite Teile des vom Krieg verwüsteten Landes zurück. Doch die Königin Regentin findet keine Ruhe. Nach dem tragischen Verlust ihres erstgeborenen Sohnes und der Hochzeit ihres zweitgeborenen, des Kindkönigs Tommen, mit der ungeliebten Margaery Tyrell drehen sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um die Frage, wie sie der künftigen Königin eine Falle stellen kann, um deren Regentschaft zu verhindern. Während sie bei Hof Ihre Intrigen spinnt, beginnt es im Süden erneut zu brodeln, und die Eisenmänner holen zu einem vernichtenden Schlag gegen das Reich aus. Cersei verliert zunehmend die Fähigkeit, zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden: So verleiht sie den Predigern des wieder erwachten Glaubens große Macht und übersieht dabei, wie leicht die gesponnenen Ränke sich gegen sie selbst richten können... Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Der Norden/ Die Flusslande Arya Stark und Gendry befinden sich immer noch unter den Geächteten der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, die Arya gegen ein Lösegeld auslösen wollen. Als sie in einer Abtei übernachten, in der die Geächteten zuvor eine Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden besiegt und getötet haben, erfährt Arya von Lord Beric Dondarrion mehr über dessen unglaubliche Wiederbelebung: der Rote Priester Thoros von Myr, ein Anhänger des Gottes R'hllor, hat ihn bereits sechs Mal ins Leben zurückgeholt, wobei Lord Beric immer schwächer wird. Die vielen Tode zeichnen den Lord, und er kann sich an immer weniger Details aus seinem früheren Leben erinnern. Gendry entschließt sich, bei der Bruderschaft und Lord Beric zu bleiben, der ihn zum Ritter schlägt. In der Nacht taucht außerdem überraschend Sandor Clegane auf, der das Gold zurückfordert, dass die Bruderschaft ihm nach dem Urteil durch Kampf abgenommen hat, doch durch der Überzahl der Gegner zieht sich Sandor dann doch wieder zurück in die Nacht. Auf Hochherz erfährt die Bruderschaft, dass Schnellwasser, wo Arya hingebracht und ausgelöst werden soll, von den Lennisters angegriffen werden wird und somit nicht mehr sicher ist. Außerdem sieht der Geist von Hochherz Catelyn Tully auf einer Hochzeit in den Zwillingen. Als Lord Beric beschließt, sich vorerst in Eichelhall zu verstecken, wird Arya wütend und läuft davon. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wird sie von Sandor Clegane aufgegriffen, der der Gruppe gefolgt ist. Dieser will sie zu den Zwillingen bringen, um sie bei Robb gegen Lösegeld einzulösen, aber dazu müssen sie den überfluteten Trident überqueren. In Eggingen überreden sie einige Bewohner, sie mit einer riesigen Fähre überzusetzen. Sie erreichen schließlich als Bauern verkleidet die Zwillinge. Inzwischen hat sich Robb Stark mit 3500 Soldaten von Schnellwasser aus auf den weg zu den Zwillingen gemacht, um Edmure Tullys Hochzeit mit Roslin Frey beizuwohnen. Sie kommen wegen anhaltender Regenfälle und überschwemmten Brücken nur sehr langsam vorwärts. In Altsteinen erklärt Robb Catelyn seine Entscheidung, Jon Schnee zu legitimieren und zu seinem Erben zu machen, und er erfährt vom Tod Balon Graufreuds. Mit einiger Verspätung erreichen Robbs Männer schließlich die Zwillinge, wo Robb von Lord Walder Frey kühl empfangen wird, obwohl er sich in aller Demut bei ihm entschuldigt. Nachdem er seine Männer mit denen von Lord Roose Bolton auf der Nordseite der Burg vereint hat, berichtet dieser ihm in einem Kriegsrat von der Niederlage der Nordmänner in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt. Während der Roten Hochzeit kommt es zum Massaker an Robb und den Nordmännern, nachdem Lord Walder Edmure und Roslin zum Betten geschickt hat: zu den Klängen von "Der Regen von Castamaer" werden Robb und seine Männer in der Großen Halle von Armbrustschützen und Soldaten angegriffen, während gleichzeitig vor den Toren der Burg eine Frey-Armee die feiernden Nordmänner überfallen. Auch Grauwind wird getötet, und zum Hohn wird sein Kopf auf den Körper Robbs genäht, während Catelyn nackt und mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle in den Trident geworfen wird, um das Begräbnisritual der Tullys zu verhöhnen. Arya und Sandor werden vor den Toren Zeugen des Massakers, und nur dank Sandors Kampfkunst können sie mit Not entkommen. Sie versuchen, sich nach Hohenehr durchzuschlagen, erfahren aber in den Mondbergen, dass die Pässe wegen dem Wetter schon unpassierbar sind. Sandor verdingt sich ein paar Wochen in einem Dorf in den Bergen, bevor sie wieder umkehren. Sandor will Arya nun wieder nach Schnellwasser zu ihrem Großonkel Ser Brynden Tully bringen. In einem Warg-Traum erlebt Arya, wie Nymeria die Leiche Catelyns aus dem Trident zieht , wo sie dann von Männern der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefunden und wiederbelebt wird. Sandor und Arya erreichen das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, in dem sie auf drei Männer Gregor Cleganes treffen und in einen Kampf geraten. Sie können die Männer mit gemeinsamen Kräften töten, doch Sandor wird dabei schwer verletzt. Nach zwei Tagen auf dem Pferd ist Sandor zu schwach, um weiterzureiten. Arya lässt ihn in den Wäldern zurück und reitet allein nach Salzpfann, wo sie mit Hilfe der Eisenmünze Jaqen H'ghars und der Worte Valar morghulis an Bord eines Schiffes nach Braavos gelangt. Königsmund Jaime Lennister befindet sich unter dem Schutz einer Eskorte, die Lord Roose Bolton bereit gestellt hat, auf dem Weg nach Königsmund, doch schon in der ersten Nacht überkommt ihn eine schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Brienne von Tarth bei den Tapferen Kameraden zurücklassen musste, und er zwingt den Kommandanten seiner Eskorte mit ihm nach Harrenhal zurückzureiten. Dort angekommen rettet er Brienne im letztem Moment das Leben, denn Vargo Hoat hat sie zur Strafe in die Bärengrube der Burg geworfen und lässt sie mit einem Holzschwert gegen einen Bären kämpfen. Auch hier setzt Jaime seinen Willen durch und kann erreichen, dass Brienne mit ihm nach Königsmund reiten darf. In Königsmund erfährt König Joffrey Baratheon von den Ereignissen der Roten Hochzeit. Als er im Rausch des Sieges entgegen Lord Tywin Lennisters Plänen keine Gnade walten lassen will, weist ihn sein Großvater als Hand des Königs zurecht und lässt ihn mit Traumwein betäuben. Lord Tywin erklärt Tyrion Lennister gegenüber seine Pläne für das Reich: er will Schnellwasser den Freys übergeben und den Norden Lord Roose Bolton, mit dem er den Plan zur Roten Hochzeit ausgemacht hat. Tyrions Verhältnis zu Shae geht indes weiter. Er hat inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine von Sansa Starks Zofen geworden ist und er mit seinem kleinen Haushalt in den Küchenturm umziehen konnte, und sie treffen sich regelmäßig, wobei in Tyrion die Zweifel und die Angst steigen, dass ihr Geheimnis auffliegen und Shae etwas passieren könnte. Am Morgen von Joffreys Hochzeit treffen sie sich in aller Frühe in einem der Lagerräume im Keller, während Sansa, die gerade vom Tod ihres Bruder und ihrer Mutter auf der Roten Hochzeit erfahren hat und Tyrion weiterhin die kalte Schulter zeigt, noch in ihrem Bett liegt. Der offizielle Teil des Hochzeitstags beginnt nach Tradition der Weite mit einem getrennten Frühstück der beiden Brautleute. König Joffrey wird dabei von den vornehmlich männlichen Hochzeitsgästen beschenkt: während die Lords ihm vor allem Zierschmuck und Rüstungsteile schenken, erhält er von Tyrion ein sehr wertvolles altes Buch über das "Leben vierer Könige", das ihn allerdings wenig beeindruckt. Als er dann von seinem Großvater Lord Tywin Lennister ein Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl geschenkt bekommt, das er sogleich großspurig Witwenklage tauft, zerstört er damit im Überschwang Tyrions Buch zum Entsetzen vieler Gäste. Die anschließende Hochzeitszeremonie findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt, nach der das Brautpaar vor der Septe vom Volk bejubelt wird, weil vor allem Margaery Tyrell dort sehr beliebt ist. Gegen Abend beginnt dann das opulente Hochzeitsfest mit 77 Gängen und zahlreichen Sängern und Schaustellern. Als einen Höhepunkt lässt Joffrey in der Mitte des Festes zwei Kleinwüchsige, die als Stannis Baratheon und Robb Stark verkleidet sind, auf einem Hund und auf einem Schwein gegeneinander tjostieren, und im Anschluss daran fordert Joffrey Tyrion auf, für die Krone gegen den Sieger der beiden anzutreten. Nach dem folgenden Wortgefecht, bei dem Tyrion Joffrey öffentlich beleidigt, demütigt Joffrey seinen Onkel weiter, indem er ihn spontan zu seinem Mundschenk macht und dabei schikaniert. Dabei verschluckt sich König Joffrey scheinbar an einem Stück Taubenpastete und erstickt qualvoll. Cersei verdächtigt sofort Tyrion, ihren Sohn umgebracht zu haben und lässt ihn festnehmen , während Sansa unbemerkt von Dontos Hollard fortgebracht werden kann. Er bringt sie über Schleichwege auf ein Schiff, das in der Schwarzwasserbucht auf sie wartet und wo sie Petyr Baelish empfängt, der Dontos tötet und Sansa erklärt, dass Dontos nur sein Mittelsmann gewesen sei. Wenige Tage nach der Hochzeit erreichen Jaime und Brienne Königsmund. Zuerst besucht Jaime Cersei in der königlichen Septe, wo sie beim Leichnam Joffreys trauert. Nachdem sie Jaime erkannt hat, fordert sie ihn auf, Tyrion für sie zu töten, doch Jaime kann nicht glauben, dass er so etwas getan haben könnte. Nach einem spontanen Liebesakt neben dem aufgebahrten Joffrey sagt Jaime, dass er die Heimlichkeiten satt habe und dass sie miteinander leben könnten wie einst die Targaryengeschwister, doch Cersei tut das als Torheit ab und schickt ihn fort. Lord Tywin verlangt von Jaime, aus der Königsgarde auszutreten und das Erbe von Casterlystein anzutreten, doch Jaime weigert sich und so kommt es auch hier zum Streit. Tyrion wartet indes in einer Turmzelle auf den Beginn seiner Verhandlung. Sein Onkel Ser Kevan Lennister besucht ihn mehrere Male und unterbreitet ihm das Angebot seines Vaters, den Mord zu gestehen und dafür an die Mauer verbannt zu werden. Der Prozess, dem Lord Tywin, Lord Maes Tyrell und Prinz Oberyn Martell als Richter vorsitzen, entpuppt sich als Scheinprozess, bei dem zahlreiche gekaufte Zeugen in Cerseis Interesse gegen Tyrion aussagen und ihn schwer beschuldigen. Am vierten Verhandlungstag sagt dann Shae als Hauptzeugin gegen Tyrion Lennister aus und belastet ihn schwer. In höchster Verzweiflung, weil ihm nicht ein einziger Zeuge einfällt, der zu seiner Entlastung aussagen könnte, beruft Tyrion sich auf das Recht ein Urteil durch Zweikampf einfordern zu dürfen. Als bekannt wird, das Ser Gregor Clegane von Königin Cercei als Kämpfer ausgewählt wurde, erscheint Prinz Oberyn bei Tyrion und bietet ihm an, in dem Urteil durch Kampf für ihn zu kämpfen, da er sich so an Ser Gregor rächen kann, der für den Tod Elia Martell verantwortlich ist. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Oberyn Gregor Clegane tatsächlich entwaffnen und schwer verletzen, wird dann aber doch noch wegen einer Unachtsamkeit von ihm getötet. Der neue König Tommen Baratheon unterzeichnet einige Dekrete, in denen er unter anderem Schnellwasser zum Lehen von Ser Emmon Frey macht. Auch Cersei scheitert bei dem Versuch, Jaime dazu zu überreden, aus der Königsgarde auszutreten, und die beiden entzweien sich. Jaime beauftragt Brienne von Tarth, Sansa Stark vor Cerseis Häschern zu finden und sie an einen sicheren Platz zu bringen. Dazu schenkt er ihr das Schwert Eidwahrer, das sein Vater ihm geschenkt hat, um eine Versöhnung zu erreichen. Dann befreit Jaime zusammen mit Varys Tyrion, aus seiner Zelle. Jaime gesteht Tyrion, dass Tysha tatsächlich ein Bauernmädchen war und er Tyrion sein ganzes Leben lang angelogen hat. Auf dem Weg aus der Burg macht Tyrion einen Abstecher in die Gemächer der Hand des Königs, wo er Shae im Bett seines Vaters vorfindet und erdrosselt sie. Auf dem Abtritt findet er Lord Tywin selbst und tötet auch ihn mit einer Armbrust, bevor er auf einem Schiff den Kontinent verlässt. Drachenstein Auf Drachenstein wird Stannis Baratheon immer noch von Selyse Florent, Melisandre und Ser Axell Florent bedrängt, Edric Sturm zu opfern, um einen Steindrachen zu erwecken, aber der König zögert noch. Davos Seewert erhält unterdessen Leseunterricht von Maester Pylos. Bei einer dieser Stunden erfährt er von der aktuellen Bedrohung der Nachtwache durch die Wildlinge. Ser Davos handelt als Hand des Königs im Wohl des Volkes Stannis Baratheons, als er Edric Sturm in aller Heimlichkeit von Drachenstein fortschmuggelt, damit Meisandre ihn nicht R'hllor opfern kann. Anschließend erklärt er sich Stannis. Grünes Tal Petyr Baelish nimmt Sansa Stark mit zu seiner Burg auf den Fingern, wo er ihr einige Geheimnisse seines Handelns in Königsmund offenbart. Sansa gibt sich von nun an als "Alayne Stein" aus, die Bastardtochter von Petyr Baelish. Lysa Tully erscheint auf den Fingern und heiratet Petyr. Sansa, Kleinfinger und ihre Tante Lady Lysa kehren nach Hohenehr zurück, wo Sansa sich einsam fühlt. Petyr Baelish versucht schon nach kurzer Zeit, sich Sansa anzunähern, doch sie wehrt sich. Lysa Tully hat die Sezene allerdings beobachtet und beschuldigt Sansa, sich an Petyr heranzumachen. Lysa steigert sich so in ihre Eifersucht hinein, dass sie Sansa schließlich aus der Mondpforte werfen will, doch im letzten Moment erscheint Petyr und hält sie auf. Dann tötet er Lysa und beschuldigt den einzigen weiteren Zeugen, den Sänger Marillion, den Mord begangen zu haben. 'An der Mauer' Brandon Stark, Hodor, Sommer und die beiden Reet-Gewschister Meera und Jojen erreichen auf ihrem Weg zur Mauer das verlassene Dorf Königinkron, wo sie in einem Turm auf einem See Zuflucht für die kommende stürmische Nacht finden. Bran kann inzwischen immer besser seine Warg-Fähigkeiten kontrollieren, und während des Gewitters kann er sogar für einen kurzen Zeitraum Hodor kontrollieren und beruhigen. Dann beobachten sie vom Turm aus, wie eine Gruppe Männer in dem Dorf ankommt und sie in den Ruinen Schutz suchen. Bran beobachtet die Männer aus nächster Nähe durch Sommers Augen. Jon Schnee, der immer noch in Qhorins Auftrag mit den Wildlingen reitet, ist immer mehr hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Pflicht als Mann der Nachtwache und Ygritte, die er liebt. Als sie Königinkron erreichen, finden sie dort einen allein reisenden alten Mann vor, und Styr verlangt von Jon als Zeichen der Loyalität, den unschuldigen Mann zu töten. Da Jon dies nicht übers Herz bringt, tötet Ygritte ihn für Jon, doch Styr traut Jon nicht mehr und will ihn töten lassen, als plötzlich Sommer die Wildlinge angreift und Jon so das Leben rettet, denn er kann auf einem Pferd entkommen, wenn auch von einem Pfeil getroffen. Jon erreicht mit großer Mühe die Schwarze Festung, die er vor dem Angriff der Wildlinge warnt. Maester Aemon berichtet ihm von der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried und der Plünderung von Winterfell. Die Garnison der Festung besteht nur noch aus Alten und grünen Jungs, da der Kommandierende Offizier Bowen Marsch auf die Scheinangriffe Manke Rayders entlang der Mauer hereingefallen ist und mit den meisten wehrfähigen Männern nach Westen gezogen ist. Als wenige Tage später Styr und die Wildlinge von Süden her die Schwarze Festung mit einer Überzahl von Männern angreifen, können Donal Noye und Jon den Angriff mit Hilfe einer tödlichen Falle vernichten, bei der allerdings auch die riesige Treppe auf die Mauer zerstört wird. Ygritte stirbt in Jons Armen im Hof der Festung. Die Garnison der Schwarzen Festung widersteht dann der ersten Angriffswelle der Wildlinge in der beginnenden Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung. Jon übernimmt das Kommando auf der Mauer, und nachdem Donal Noye im Tunnel getötet wird, drängt Maester Aemon Jon, die restlichen Männer anzuführen. Jon Schnee kommandiert fortan die Verteidigung der Mauer gegen weitere Angriffe der Wildlinge, bis Lord Janos Slynt mit Verstärkung aus Ostwacht an der See in der Schwarzen Festung erscheint und Jon Schnee angestachelt von Ser Allisar Thorn zum Verräter erklärt, da er mit den Wildlingen geritten sei. Jon Schnee wird nach vier Tagen in einer Eiszelle von Lord Janos Slynt in Manke Rayders Lager geschickt, der um Verhandlungen gebeten hat, und dort soll er den König-jenseits-der-Mauer umzubringen. Während Jon mit Manke in dessen Zelt redet, greift völlig unerwartet Stannis Baratheon mit Grenzern aus Ostwacht an der See an und überrollt Mankes unorganisiertes Heerlager. Samwell Tarly irrt unterdessen immer noch zusammen mit Goldy durch das Land jenseits der Mauer. Sie erreichen ein verlassenes Dorf, in dem sie in der Nacht von Wiedergängern angegriffen werden, doch ein mysteriöser Mann, den sie Kalthand nennen, rettet sie in höchster Not. Brandon und seine Freunde erreichen zeitgleich mit Sam, Goldy und Kalthand die Nachtfeste, allerdings auf den beiden gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Mauer. Während Bran unzählige Gruselgeschichten zu der Feste einfallen, die die Alte Nan ihm einst erzählt hat, sie ansonsten aber nicht wissen, wie sie auf die andere Seite der Mauer gelangen sollen, zeigt Kalthand Sam das Schwarze Tor, einen geheimen Durchgang, den nur ein Mann der Nachtwache passieren kann, und trägt ihm auf, Bran und seine Freunde zu ihm zu führen, bevor er mit Goldy seinen Weg zur Schwarzen Festung fortführen kann. Sam und Goldy kehren zusammen mit Bowen Marschs Männern in die Schwarze Festung zurück, wo ein neuer Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache gewählt werden muss. Sam fürchtet, dass Lord Janos Slynt der nächste Lord Kommandant werden könnte, da er mit jedem Wahlgang mehr Stimmen erhält. Unterdessen wird Jon Schnee begnadigt, wurde aber gleichzeitig aller Aufgaben enthoben. Dann macht Stannis Baratheon Jon ein Angebot: er soll ihm helfen, den Norden zu festigen, indem er ihn als Eddard Starks Sohn legitimiert und zum Lord von Winterfell macht. Stannis will zudem Wildlinge in der Schenkung ansiedeln. Stannis Baratheon trifft sich mit den Bewerbern des Amtes des Lord Kommandanten und drängt sie, am kommenden elften Wahlabend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sam überredet daraufhin Cotter Peik und Ser Denys Mallister mit Hilfe einer Notlüge, Jon Schnee zu unterstützen. Jon plagt indes die Wahl, seinem Eid und der Nachtwache treu zu bleiben oder seinem Lebenstraum nachzugehen und Stannis' Angebot anzunehmen. Erst als Geist zurückkehrt, erkennt er, dass er seinen Eid nicht brechen kann. Beim elften Wahlgang wird er unter lautstarkem Protest einiger Schwarzen Brüder für das Amt des Lord Kommandanten vorgeschlagen, und dank Sams Vorarbeit, gewinnt er die Wahl haushoch. 'Im Osten' Daenerys Targaryen zieht mit den Unbefleckten und ihren Dothraki von Astapor aus weiter die Sklavenbucht entlang. Die Unbefleckten haben sich einen eigenen Anführer ausgewählt, der sich Grauer Wurm nennt. Vor der zweiten Sklavenstadt Yunkai kommt es zu Verhandlungen, da Weisen Herren, die die Stadt regieren, vorgewarnt sind und die Stadt verschlossen haben. Daenerys macht den Kommandanten der beiden Söldnertruppen, die in Yunkais Diensten stehen, ihrerseits ein Angebot, und tatsächlich schafft sie es mit List, die Schlacht von Yunkai zu gewinnen, indem die Sturmkrähen unter Daario Naharis während des Kampfes die Seite wechseln und die Zweitgeborenen durch ein Geschenk Daenerys' zu betrunken sind, um in die Schlacht einzugreifen. Yunkai muss alle Sklaven aus der Stadt ziehen lassen, die sich Daenerys und in Freiheit anschließen. Auch die restlichen Zweitgeborenen schließen sich Daenerys unter ihrem neuen Anführer, dem Braunen Ben Pflum, an. Daenerys erreicht mit insgesamt 80.000 Menschen,darunter vielen Befreiten, Meereen, die dritte große Stadt in der Sklavenbucht. Die dort herrschenden Großen Herren schicken einen Helden namens Oznak zo Pahl vor die Stadtmauern, der Daenerys herausfordert, einen eigenen Helden zu schicken, um den Konflikt mit einem Zweikampf zu entscheiden. Der Starke Belwas besiegt Oznak mit Leichtigkeit. Als Daenerys anschließend durch das Lager der Befreiten reitet und dabei bejubelt wird, entkommt sie nur mit Hilfe Arstans einem Attentat durch Mero, dem ehemaligen Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen, der sich unter die einfachen Menschen geschlichen hat. Zurück in ihrem Zelt offenbart Arstan außerdem, dass er eigentlich Ser Barristan Selmy ist, und dass Ser Jorah Mormont Daenerys seit geraumer Zeit für den König der Sieben Königslande ausspioniert. Daenerys Targaryen beendet die Belagerung von Meereen und kann die Stadt erobern. Bei der ersten Hofsitzung erfährt sie, dass der von ihr eingesetzt Kleine Rat in Astapor von einem selbst ernannten König namens Cleon gestürzt worden ist, der Daenerys nun ein Bündnis gegen das angeblich aufrüstende Yunkai anbietet. Außerdem begnadigt Daenerys Ser Barristan Selmy, verbannt dafür aber Ser Jorah Mormont schweren Herzens und entschließt sich, für eine gewisse Zeit in Meereen zu bleiben und zu regieren, bevor sie weiter in den Westen ziehen wird. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Jon Schnee (8 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (7 Kapitel) *Tyrion Lennister (6 Kapitel) *Jaime Lennister (4 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (4 Kapitel) *Catelyn Tully (3 Kapitel) *Daenerys Targaryen (3 Kapitel) *Samwell Tarly (3 Kapitel) *Brandon Stark (2 Kapitel) *Davos Seewert (2 Kapitel) *Merrett Frey (1 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Cover-Galerie die_koenigin_der_drachen_2002.jpg|Originalausgabe (2002) schwertgewitter_2005.jpg|Limitierte Hardcoverausgabe (2005) Band 6.jpg|Neuausgabe (2012) Quellen *http://www.librimania.de/index.php?sid=1 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher